Fire and ice
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Allen is an ice dragon living high up in the snowy mountains. During a vicious blizzard he notices another dragon of deep red, looking dead amongst the building snow. Deciding to warm up the creature during the blizzard Allen May get more than he bargained for. WARNING! LEMON.
1. Red amongst the white

Hey guys. Due to the fact that my Microsoft word is not working I had to write this story on the notes in the iPad. This is my first lemon so please go easy on me as I didn't really know how to write one. Please enjoy and comment.

The silver gaze of the white dragon pierced through the tense atmosphere of the incoming snow storm. His whiskers and luxurious fur fluttered in the wind as the first snowflakes collided into his wolf shaped muzzle. His eyes glistened with excitement as he shuddered in anticipation for the blizzard that was coming in fast. The large feathered wings where poised and ready for takeoff and allowed the swirling air currents to lift the dragons feet somewhat off the ground.

All of a sudden many snowflakes sped forth from the surge of air and buffeted the white beast as it balanced on the edge of the mountain cliff. He was on the pinnacle of a rocky spire that opened into the wide sky, and in that sky was covered with the tumultuous snow clouds that pelted out massive snow flakes.  
The young dragon lifted off on vast wings and glided into the rush of air, where it was buffeted suddenly by a vicious wind, and had to use all the skill and strength it possessed to right itself before it would plummet to its death. The dragon roared with the joy of the challenge.  
Coming towards the edge of one mountain it saw a high waterfall that had been frozen since the beginning of winter. It's cruel looking spikes of frozen water faced towards the bottom of a steep gully that was the beginning of a narrow valley. The dragon tucked in its angelic wings and dived with the wind that rushed towards the bottom. Nearing the bottom the white creature opened its wings and veered straight up towards the top of the valley.  
The dragon went further into the mountain range, beating its wings against the wind and dodging steep mountain clefts. Currently the dragon was gliding over a wide mountain peak that was totally covered in fresh snow. The bright silver eyes peered into the blank white and saw a colour it was not expecting to see.  
The dragon fluttered down with a little difficulty as it battled against the raging blizzard. It landed on soft paws that sunk slightly into the snow that had built up over the winter. With this blizzard it had deepened at an exceptionally fast rate.  
The beautiful white creature gazed into the restless blizzard and saw the strange colour again. It was a colour that should not belong in this season, it was a colour that belonged to an element that would dance and flicker with heat and passion. This red resembled the deep flaming reds of a maple tree in mid autumn.  
The white beast warily crept closer, having not seen another creature of such stunning red. The creature was partially buried in the snow, but must not have been there that long for the snow had not had much chance to build up around the body.  
The white dragon used its sensitive nose to touch the neck of the red beast to see if it was till alive. For a moment the dragon simply kept its nose there, feeling a slight warmth moving beneath the glistening scales. The beast was still alive, but was very weak, and the scales where colder than ice.  
Thinking quickly the white dragon used its icy breath to create a barrier against the snow. The barrier was thick and as hard as granite, offering staple protection against the blizzard. Finishing off with its icy breath the dragon completely surrounded the two, leaving only a small enough hole in the barrier so that they could still breathe.  
The dragon used its claws to sweep the snow away from the red being. The eyes that resembled the moon gazed at the red creature, noticing that it was another dragon, larger than himself and scaled rather than furry with large bat like wings. It was breathing a bit louder now, but had started to shiver. The white beast lay down, laying some of its furry belly almost on the top of the red dragon and used its feathered wings to cover the two like a drape. Slowly but surely the warmth of the ice dragon seeped into the others body, and the shivering began to cease. The breathing was regular and seemed contented. All through that night the two slept on, un disturbed by the raging storm outside.

Slowly, silver eyes fluttered open and was met with bright sunlight filtering through the transparent ice that enclosed them. It shimmered through with a blue iridescence.  
The white creature felt warm and comfy, but slightly enclosed by a tight warmth. He rolled slightly, but not getting far for he felt a pair of arms encircling his body. Laying there he noticed that he had slipped out of his dragon form, as he could not feel his wings and tail on his person, and his skin was bare. Fully opening his eyes with a groan he saw that there was another person looking at him with an emerald green gaze.  
"Um, hello?" The white haired, now human boy, said to red haired stranger. He was a handsome young man who looked a few years older than Allen. The close proximity now made the smaller feel somewhat embarrassed.  
"Hi," said the red haired youth, cracking a toothy grin, "you saved my life last night. Thank you."  
"You're very welcome." The white haired youth felt this was conversation was tense and awkward, but it may have only been him actually thinking that.  
"My name is Lavi by the way. My I ask the name if my saviour?"  
The younger boy could feel his cheeks blazing, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. "My name is Allen," he said it with an almost Inaudible voice, but Lavi heard him. He smiled even wider and hugged him closer. Allen could feel his body getting hotter, and noticing this, Lavi began to chuckle.  
"Being a fire dragon, I can feel your heat, young one."  
This made Allen burn crimson, going against his cool nature. He felt slightly uncomfortable with this new heat and the strangeness of these feelings worried him.  
Lavi began to stroke him along his belly, causing Allen to react to the sensation by wriggling around.  
"Nn, Lavi, what are you doing?"  
"Fire dragons are famous for their red hot passion. I did not expect an ice dragon to react like this." He blew into Allen's sensitive ear with his warm dragon breath, making him shiver with a new wave of sensation he had never felt before. The hand on his stomach gradually moved down, getting closer and closer to a place that had never been touched before. Allen started to pant, his body steaming slightly, feeling too hot and the heat threatening his body to start overheating, but he felt too good. Lavi began to press his palm against Allen's hardening member eliciting a slight cry from the white haired boy.  
"I can definitely tell that you are an inexperienced youngster." Lavi could feel his own penis hardening, and Allen could feel it poking into his back.  
He carried on stroking Allen's manhood, pumping it to a steady and firm rhythm. Allen was squirming under the pleasure of it all. Moans and gasps where escaping from his mouth and his eyes where squeezed shut, feeling something rushing forth from deep within.  
Suddenly Lavi pushed Allen to the ground, with his back against the compacted snow that had melted during the night. All through this action Lavi carried on pumping Allen's erection. Allen cried out with pleasure, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the brink.  
"Lavi," he panted, "I feel strange."  
In answer Lavi started to grind his own hard member against Allen's, making the boy writhe in pleasure. He started to stroke both of them together. The new touch of Lavi's penis against his own evoked a rushing feeling to surge up, making him moan louder.  
All of a sudden Lavi began to pump faster and harder, breathing harshly and sweating lots.  
"Allen, you are so cute." He could also feel himself getting close to his climax.  
Allen could feel a fluttering sensation in his stomach, and a sort of pooling sensation within his lower abdomen. It was struggling to get free.  
"Lavi," he gasped out. Suddenly the feeling exploded out as he felt himself come all over his and Lavi's chest. Allen screamed out his pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. Soon after Lavi also came. His come spewed out with a much hotter temperature than the ice dragons. They both lay there with Lavi on top of Allen, trying to regain their breathes. The condensation they breathed out misted on the glassy surface of the ice barrier.  
"Allen, I think I like you!" Lavi gasped out, hugging the boy closer. Allen gazed into his emerald green eyes. He noticed that one was shut, seemingly injured from a past accident. Suddenly Lavi pushed his face forwards and placed his lips onto the white youths soft lips, asking for entrance when Allen sat there in shock with the red dragons tongue licking his lower lip. Slowly he allowed the older boy entrance. They both wallowed in the passion they both exhumed from their very beings, living their passionate moment as Lavi explored the surprisingly cool cavity with his own hot tongue. Allen could almost feel the flames jumping around inside his mouth as Lavi explored. Lavi sucked on his lips and pushed his tongue further in. He hooked his fingers through Allen's soft hair, moaning against his mouth. Allen was feeling weak from their previous activities and allowed the red dragon to have his way.  
After a while Lavi stopped and withdrew, allowing Allen his much needed oxygen. They both stared at each other for a moment, wrapped up in each other eyes.  
The flame haired youth spoke whilst holding Allen close. He breathed into his ear, making the other shudder again. "Please come with me."


	2. The black order

Second chapter done. Now I need to walk the dog. I noticed that I have made Allen blush a lot.

Chapter 2

Allen found himself gliding close to the large red form of the fire dragon that soared slightly ahead of him. The day after the storm heralded a balmy day with no clouds and a warm winter sun to pierce through the heavens down to the frozen earth. They where now soaring over silent moors that where covered in a fine coating of dazzling snow and frost that glittered and shone in the afternoon sun. Looking ahead Lavi seemed to be content as a trace of pink looking smoke was spiralling out of his nostrils, a sign that a dragon is extremely happy. Allen simply used his silver eyes to watch and observe. He felt odd being with this creature, but not unhappy about leaving with him.  
Allen did not know why but he felt that he should follow the older, seemingly thinking he now held a strange link, or bond to him which he could not quite grasp or understand. Allen thought back, thinking how easily he agreed with Lavi.

"Come with me" Lavi said to Allen out of the blue after their passionate encounter. He stared at the younger, waiting for him to answer. Allen just dumbly stared back, feeling contented but slightly dirty. He could feel the sweat and other liquids coating his body and Lavi was still holding him adoringly. Lavi waited with a smile in his face.  
'Do I want to go with him?' Allen thought. Sure he had been up in these high mountains known as the Cairngorms for around 4 years now, ever since his caretaker, mana had been tragically killed in an accident, that Allen hadn't spoken to many throughout that span of time. The appearance of Lavi was a nice surprise against the loneliness if these wild summits, and he felt that since he met another he did not want to be left alone again.  
"Where would we go?"  
"I'm glad you asked me that for I believe that you are the very dragon I had been sent out to find." Lavi explained with a quick tongue that Allen thought for sure that it would start smoking, "I come from the black order, a place where the dragons of the world gather so that they can help our cause."  
Allen looked at Lavi sceptically. His silver gems narrowed and his brow furrowed in thought. But thinking deeply he was sure he could remember something about this black order. He once met another dragon years back who said he belonged to an order of some kind.  
"The black order is a cause for the dragons of the world to fight against the Noah clan. They are a race of demons who wish to wipe out our race and rule the world with their own numbers. Dragons are the only creatures that can stand up to them."  
"And you are out looking for more members." Allen finished for him, sighing. It did not sound like a good idea to get broiled up in a war. He looked at Lavi, hoping to glean some leverage as to how much he was needed for this cause. Surely a small dragon such as himself couldn't do much.  
"Oh don't worry, I can tell you have much power for a young dragon." Lavi seemed to read Allen's mind, "and plus," he licked Allen's cheek, making the other burn crimson again. He licked from his jaw line to his ear lobe. "If the only fire dragon belonging to the order likes you then I say you are fit to join our order."

And that was how Allen agreed to go with Lavi to who knew where. He had to wonder why he was following such an egoistic creature, but then again the prospect of something new excited the ice dragon, making him also start to release fine ice crystals from his own nostrils without him noticing.  
Lavi looked back and saw the happy youngster breathing out his ice mist and smiled a scaly reptilian grin that went unnoticed by the younger.  
For a few hours they carried on gliding silently, only having to beat their wings every now and then when a sudden air current came along and disrupted their energy conserving flight. Lavi started to descend, and Allen, who was slightly day dreaming had to dive a little after he noticed Lavi's lower altitude. Once they reached the ground Allen looked to see they where standing in a rather large clearing in a large dark woodland that grew coniferous trees. They could stay in their dragon form without the worry of anyone around.  
However Lavi still shifted to his human form and held his palm face up. He concentrated for a second and then a bag of black velvet with silver patterns that resembled a type of circle materialised out of nowhere. Allen gazed at it incredulously, wondering where it came from. His muzzle was practically resting in the humans shoulder, with his wolf like ears perked on the sides of his head, wondering about the small object.  
Lavi giggled and stroked the soft white fur. Allen raised his head and could feel him blushing with the realisation of what he was doing.  
"The order has dragons that can use magic, so I can summon objects and such with their power." He gently opened the bag and inserted his other hand, pulling out cloths and an odd looking device that looked like a sphere shaped orb of deep blue that had a dark looking void inside. There was two antennae shaped spines protruding from each pole that stuck out at about 5 centimetres in length. The ends glowed with a white light. The thing also made a humming noise.  
Lavi held out a pile of clothing out to Allen, imploring him to take it. Allen got the massage and shifted back to his human form, blushing slightly under Lavi's emerald stare. He took the cloths, mumbling a thanks and opened them out. Now that he through about it he did not really know how to wear cloths. Lavi observed and saw that the boy needed help so he intervened. He took the black slacks and opened them out, bending down he asked Allen to step into them. Allen complied rather hurriedly with burning hot cheeks. Allen felt exposed under the gaze of the fire dragon, knowing the type of looks that Lavi gave him made him remember their time in the ice barrier. Allen shivered, hoping Lavi did not notice. Lavi handed over a white, long sleeved shirt to the embarrassed boy, who took it and immediately placed his arms in and started to button it up.  
"By the way," Lavi had noticed 2 things strange about the boy. One being that he had a strange scar on his face that looked like it had slashed through his eye without actually damaging the eye, and his left arm which was jet black, in contrast to the rest of his skin which was pale, like moonlight, "how did you get these," he gestured on his own face and arm.  
"Well, I was born with this arm. I think it is a type of birthmark, but it can't be sure. And this..." He placed two fingers on the scar. He began to fidget obviously not wanting to talk about it.  
"Don't worry Allen, you can just tell me that when you are ready."  
Allen smiled at Lavi thankfully. The past was a touchy subject for Allen and he hated talking about and reliving those memories.  
"Anyway, this is a special type of clearing that becomes a magic gate for the order." He stomped his bare foot on the ground after he had dressed in long black trousers, a green long sleeved top and sported a green bandana and a black eyepatch. He was also wearing and orange scarf around his neck.  
"Using this device I will open a portal that will take us directly to the order." He placed the round device right into the middle of the clearing and grabbing Allen gently he took him to the edge if the clearing. He was now holding his hand without good reason, but it soon became apparent when he breathed in deeply and exhaled a ball of flame that hit the device dead on with a bang. The energy from the flame kick started the device, creating a shimmering energy field to completely cover the mid section of the ground in the clearing.  
Lavi looked excited and rushed forwards, bringing a nervous Allen with him. He jumped into the energy field, causing Allen to stumble and follow him through.  
It felt like they where crossing through a thin veil of water, but kept dry when they passed through. Another thing was that it was hot, as if the flames of Lavi's breathe was alive and part of the portal barrier.  
Suddenly they felt solid stone under their feet, which was pleasantly cool to the ice dragon who welcomed the cold feeling. Looking up from where they came Allen could see the tree tops of the dark forest through the shimmering veil of the portal. Lavi held out his hand and the device also came through. The portal ceased functioning once it. Settled in Lavi's hand. He got the velvet bag and placed the device inside.  
"This device is calibrated to my own element. You will also get one after a time." Allen could only nod.  
"Anyway," Lavi shouted out, seemingly excited all of a sudden, "home." He tugged on Allen's hand and tugged him through this new place. It was some kind of building made of stone, and it was quite dark inside. Brackets containing orbs of light where dotted here and there, lighting the way to some degree. Lavi guided Allen through a maze of passages, up stairs and along more corridors until they entered a lofty chamber that looked down into a void that was placed wright in the middle of the building. Looking down Allen saw that there where many floors. Lavi silently guided Allen some more until they came to a set of heavy oak doors.  
"Here we are," he exclaimed with a cheerful voice.  
He opened the door and led Allen into some kind of office chamber where it was completely covered in papers and scrolls. There was a solitary desk near the centre with a couch settled right in front. On the desk was a man, seemingly asleep. Lavi walked forward and when he got to the desk he said, "Leenalee is getting married."  
The man woke up instantly, screaming this persons name whilst saying things such as how could she, and who was the man he had to hunt down and kill.  
After a short time he stopped and saw the two boys stood before him, one looking shocked and the other waving his hand slightly with a big grin on his face.  
The man suddenly put on a professional manner and righted his cloths which where a bit skew wiff and righted the beret on top of his dark hair.  
"ah, Lavi, back from your mission I see!"  
"Sure Komui, and I got the ice dragon," he patted Allen on his back and urged him forwards.  
Shyly Allen stood before the man named Komui and bowed, "pleased to meet you, my name is Allen Walker."  
"Nice to meet you Allen," Komui put on a kind smile which made the white dragon feel much less nervy. He smiled back.  
"Actually Komui I was wondering if we could talk more in the morning cus I bet Allen is probably hungry, cus I definitely know I am."  
At the mention if food Allen could practically feel himself drooling.  
"Sure," Komui ushered them out for now. "Allen can stay in your room for now until we prepare a room for him. We will talk more tomorrow."  
"Thank you," Lavi looked extremely chuffed about something and Allen had an inkling as to why, but at that pour tune moment his stomach began to growl. Lavi giggled, making Allen blush.  
He took his hand again and led him to the cafeteria, where there where lots of people gathered for their evening meal. Lavi took him to a counter where a man with bright pink hair waited to take orders. Once he saw Allen he started to squeal with apparent glee.  
"Hey Jerry," Lavi waved at the man.  
"Welcome back Lavi. Who is this cutie." He looked adoringly at Allen who was stood a little behind Lavi. Stepping forward he introduced himself politely.  
"Jerry will cook anything you want."  
Allen contemplated this for a minute, then began to list of every kind of meat he could think of, which ranged from cow to partridge. Allen was partial to partridge after living in the Scottish highlands for so long.  
After they had both received their dinner Lavi escorted Allen to a table, where there was lone man seated. Everyone seemed to give the long haired man a wide berth, but Lavi sat right in front of him.  
"Hey Yuu," but as soon as he said it the man grabbed his collar with a furious look in his dark, cobalt eyes.  
"Don't you dare call me that, stupid rabbit." Without letting go he glared Lavi, then he noticed the white haired boy and glared at Allen also. Allen felt that angry gaze peering right into him, making him feel very uncomfortable.  
"Who is the beansprout?" Allen could feel anger at the rude nickname and couldn't help snapping at the rude man.  
"My name is Allen."  
"Che, I will learn your name when you become useful. Look like you will die early." Allen looked at the man incredulously, wondering how anyone could be so sour.  
The man let Lavi go and then walked away with his tray, left at the counter for Jerry to clean up and left without another word.  
Allen watched him go, still fuming.


	3. Cool tongue and chilling prophecy

warnings for a much longer smut in this chapter. My second attempt, hopefully better than the first. There will be more plot development in the next chapter.

this chapter has been checked through and makes more sense now. When I looked through I noticed my iPad had made some really random spelling changes., and I apologise for that. (I miss word.)

The night went along rather slowly for Allen. After a peaceful dinner, where he ate a ridiculous amount of food, even for a dragon, Lavi took him to the shower room. After a freezing cold shower Allen felt far more relaxed and refreshed, feeling the weariness from the day literally fall of his shoulders. Lavi had taken a shower next door and when he opened his cubicle a cloud of steam raced out indicating a contrasting boiling hot shower. Lavi said it was still a bit too cool for his tastes, and complained that he felt cold when he stepped out. Allen thought that for a fire dragon he didn't take cold well. But when he thought about it he did not take warmth that well.  
After an eventful day of flying for hours, jumping into a portal and meeting a surly young man Allen felt he could sleep well during the night. He was wrong.  
Lavi took him back to his room, sporting a big grin on his face. Allen tried to ignore the grin thinking that Lavi was just glad to be back home after last sleeping in the freezing cold snow. The room was similar to Komuis office, being that there where also many books littered about and scrolls where hanging from drawers that had the ends trapped in the crack. There was a wardrobe, a cabinet and a single bed. Near the single bed was a fire pit, but it was unlit. Obviously because Allen was going to spend the night in this room Lavi was gracious enough not to light the fire, believing the ice dragon would be far more comfortable the lower the temperature was.

"I'm sorry but we will have to share the bed," Lavi started to swap the bed covers for a thinner blanket, (all for Allen) and gestured for the boy to come closer. Lavi began to strip off and placed the discarded cloths onto a chair that was already piled high with books. Allen felt himself blush slightly but he could not help but fully admire Lavi. He was well muscled, particularly around the shoulders and the rest of his body was lean. He was tall, Allen noticed, much taller than a lot of the people he had stood close to throughout the day. His red hair was nearly as bright as his scales and his one green eye perfectly compliment his red hair. His face was handsome and the patch did nothing to question that. All in all the patch gave him a tougher air, as if he could take on the world.

Lavi caught Allen staring and giggled, making Allen emerge from his sea of thoughts. "I know, I get lots of admirers in my travels."  
Allen couldn't help feeling slightly jealous when he said that. He himself had never travelled in his life so he didn't meet many other beings. His life in the mountains was lonely, ever since Mana left him all alone in his small wooden shack within that mountain pass with only the wildlife for company. He would often sing to himself, needing some sound to comfort him. He could imagine that his songs would travel through those hallowed mountains, carrying in the wind, yet there would be no one wondering through those crags and crevices. The only time he was visited was by Cross, a dark red, almost dark brown dragon who was partial to boozing, would check in on the young ice dragon from time to time to make sure he was behaving himself. He would also have to pay off the older dragons debts by travelling to the town to gamble and earn money, a skill he had to learn to survive with whenever Cross decided to visit. He never made any friends when he went to the village. The people there would shun him for his looks. Allen would hate it when Cross would visit, but at the same time he was glad for his company.  
Allen was shaken from his the thoughts again when Lavi began to wave his hand in front of his face. Allen focused his lunar eyes.  
"C'mon Allen, if you want to sleep you need to take your cloths off."  
Allen was going to comply but he suddenly felt self conscious with the older boy watching him. He did not know if it was because he was more aware about his nakedness as a human, or whether it was because of what the red haired dragon did to him before. Allen never felt self conscious before. When Lavi failed to turn around Allen had to implore him to look away. Lavi simply got under the covers as Allen stripped off.  
"Ready yet?" Lavi asked without peeking out from beneath the covers After he listened to the shedding of cloths.  
"Yes." The younger replied. Allen was hugging his body with his pale arms, trying to shield himself somewhat.  
Lavi opened half of the mattress to the white haired youth. Allen climbed in and placed his back to the redhead. Allen was not really all that tired but he still closed his eyes and willed sleep to make an appearance. For a while they lay there without a sound. Allen could hear the sounds of the night outside; the hoot of an owl, the breath of the wind and the shreiking of foxes made their way to Allen's super sensitive dragon hearing. He could also hear the rumbling of something else going on in the tower.  
That peaceful lull of night noises was interrupted when Lavi began to shift beside him. His arms reached out, snaking around Allen. Lavi then began to kiss Allen on the back of his neck, trailing the kisses from his neck and down his shoulder with short, delicate pecks. Allen was starting to squirm and rolled himself over to confront the redhead only for his nose to almost touch the others. Their eyes met and they stared into each other depths for a short time, trying to work out what the other was thinking. Being dragons they could see extremely clearly, and the dark was not an obstacle to their piercing gazes. Lavi reached up and touched the ice dragons cheek whilst still gazing into his silver flecked depths. He started to stroke Allen's cool cheek adoringly, making the young boy lean his face into the touch.  
Allen liked the touch that the fire dragon bestowed upon him, it made him feel loved, wanted, and he mostly liked the fact that someone was finally there with him. Lavi thrust his face forwards gently and placed his lips on Allen's. At first he just kept them there, closed, but then he began to suck on them. He then allowed his tongue to slip out, asking for entrance. Allen complied and opened it slightly, being swept along. Lavi instantly thrust his tongue inside and Allen opened his mouth wider and started to mingle his own tongue with the fiery hot tongue. Allen was shocked by the warmth, but it felt good. It was not a contest to wrestle for dominance but a passionate joining of the two youngsters who where getting closer and closer by the hour.  
Lavi could feel himself getting hotter from the kiss, which was steamy and passionate. He could taste cool mint in Allen's mouth which just inflamed Lavi making the blood rush to his nether regions like a drug. Allen was in a similar situation and could feel himself starting to get hard.  
"Mnnn, lavi," Allen moaned out after the kiss broke. A trail of saliva left their bottom lips joined.  
Lavi stared at Allen's face, which was tinged with pink and his lips where slightly swollen.  
"You really know how to drive a dragon wild."  
Allen looked at him with a cynical face, "but you are human at the moment."  
"mhmm," Lavi began to hug the boy closer. He placed his lips on Allen again, urging him into another game of tongue twister whilst his hand travelled to his chest. He began by placing his thumb on one of Allen's perk little nipples and started to draw rings around it and prodding it. His other hand began work on the other. Allen began to shiver and a moan would have escaped his mouth if it wasn't for the fact that he was keeping it tightly shut.  
Lavi licked him on the cheek, over his scar which made Allen relax his facial muscles some. Lavi continued administering his caresses to the boys nipples as one hand started to travel south.  
Allen could barely contain his hardened member and attempted to reach down to release it, but Lavi beat him to the punch and started to rub the shaft from the root to the tip. Allen started to moan much louder now as the administrations got faster and harder.  
"Humans feel more pleasure in their sexual experiences than a dragons body does. Doing this right now makes my flames feel cool."  
"Then- you wouldn't, nn..." Allen's speech was breaking up because of his apparent pleasure under Lavi's touch, "mind , ahhh ~~ receiving a dose of ice to cool you down?"  
Lavi smiled and then shifted his body so that he was on top of Allen and rubbed his hard cock against Allen's own hard member.  
Lavi began to grind them together whilst kissing Allen's swollen lips again. After another bout of kissing Lavi moved down so that he was face to face with Allen's swollen shaft. Pre was already leaking from it, almost begging Lavi for release. Lavi felt a surge of happiness run through him, thinking how well the whitehead was responding to him. He engulfed Allen's cock in one fell swoop, running his tongue along it and eliciting a loud cry from Allen. The pleasure was sending white flashes to burst into his vision as he felt Lavi begin to bob his head and suck at the same time. Using his left hand he began to massage Allen's balls; pinching them and rubbing the skin together made Allen gasp. Lavi could tell that Allen was close to his release as his member was beginning to twitch and his breathing was hitching. Lavi started to flutter his tongue along the tip, dipping the tip of his tongue over the slit which made the pooling sensation inside Allen to bubble up. Lavi took Allen all the way into his mouth, deepthroating him.  
"Ahh, I'm coming," Allen shouted out as a warning.  
Lavi ignored it, wanted to taste his young lovers essence. Allen came, screeching out as he released into Lavi's mouth. Lavi could feel the slightly warm, salty liquid seep down his throat. Allen felt euphoric, and lay there trying to catch his breathe as his orgasm started to slowly ebb away after it's high. Lavi felt his own need growing, so as Allen was In a relaxed state he sucked on his fingers, coating them in his saliva before he begun to finger Allen's entrance. He inserted the first finger making Allen gasp and return back to reality.  
"What's happening now Lavi?" Lavi could detect a hint of fear in Allen's voice, but kept his finger where it was.  
"Don't worry Allen, this will be a good experience for you. Just relax." Lavi hoped he could quell the boy of his worries. He shifted his body up and stood on his knees. He picked Allen up and turned him around, placing the nervous boy on his hands and knees. Lavi inserted two fingers at once , moving them around, trying to search for something. Allen started to groan, a little in pain, not understanding what Lavi was trying to accomplish.  
"Lavi, I'm scared." Allen could feel the tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. The new sensations where too alien to the white creature who had spent so much time on his own. Lavi stopped what he was doing and simply hugged the boy around his waist and kissed his back affectionately.  
"Allen, it's ok. I promise this would only hurt in the beginning." Allen looked back and Lavi saw the tears ghosting his beautiful silver irises. His heart skipped at the sight. 'He looked so cute,' he thought. He allowed the boy to sit in his lap, still hugging him close, trying to calm his lover down.  
"Do you want me spot stop?"  
Allen was silent for a moment. Did he want Lavi to stop? Allen wasn't sure for he felt really good when Lavi did these things to him, but he was also scared about where it was going. But he liked the redhead and Lavi hasn't hurt him yet. He squeezed his eyes shut.  
Lavi was about to suggest they stop when Allen started to shake his head.  
"No, don't stop, keep going."  
"Allen," Lavi said with a glimmer in his single emerald eye. He reached down again and inserted his two fingers again. The back of Allen's head was rubbing against Lavi's chest as the new position felt slightly different from the last. Lavi inserted another finger, stretching the entrance making Allen gasp. The hair on Lavi's chest was soft and slightly tickling him. He shifted his fingers around until he pressed the middle finger against a sensitive bundle of nerves that made Allen open his mouth forming a louder gasp than before. He was wriggling around on Lavi's lap, trying to find more substance from the fingers inside. Lavi pulled them out deeming Allen ready for more.  
Allen was about to whimper at the sudden loss when he felt something even larger stretch his entrance. Lavi slowly pushed himself in, going slow so that Allen could get used to it, and hoping strongly that Allen didn't feel any pain. When it was apparent that Allen was fine Lavi began to move until he was inserted inside Allen all the way up to the hilt. For an ice dragon his entrance felt very warm, even slightly on the side of hot. Allen must be heating up with all the new sensations and it made Lavi feel even more excited. He began to move, slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out and then smoothly entering all the way in again. the pain was subsiding now, brining with it the sensation of pleasure.  
"Ah, yes, Lavi that feels so good," Allen was panting harder now. The condensation was streaming from his mouth. Lavi was sweating hard now and started to pick up the rhythm. He started to pound into Allen relentlessly now and Allen only screamed harder at the intrusion. Lavi could feel himself coming closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy as Allen's insides began to wind erotically. Lavi was now managing to hit Allen's prostate on every thrust now, making Allen scream out with absolute pleasure.  
Allen was close to coming again, the pleasure almost blinding him and his senses not picking up anything else inside the room or out. Lavi reached forwards and began to pump Allen's shaft once more, making Allen gasp in pleasure, feeling to combined stimuli in two sources. Lavi thrust inside hard and fast, but his rhythm started to break up slightly when his time was nearing.  
"LAVI! AHHH! LAVI, IM COMIIIIIIING!" Allen ejaculated again, his orgasm causing his inside to contract around Lavi's own manhood causing him to come deep inside, his seed spilling into the winding passageway. Lavi was gasping for air and Allen looked dazed as they both rode out their orgasm. Allen lay there with Lavi slightly on top, both panting and feeling dead tired.  
Lavi pulled out and hugged the boy close, feeling content. He was about to speak when he heard the relaxed breathes of the younger boy, signalling the fact that he had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Lavi smiled and relaxed too. He too could feel sleep take him as he held the beautiful, angelic creature close to him. He would have sweet dreams all through that night.

The next morning heralded a sudden drift of snow to rush in and coat the land in white. The cold was seeping slightly trough the window frame, which made Allen feel nice and comfortable. Allen grudgingly woke to find Lavi already dressed wearing boots and his scarf.  
"Morning sleeping beauty," he grinned at the boy who simply sat there rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Allen strained them at Lavi, urging them to focus.  
"Morning," he mumbled. Allen sat there, dazed. Suddenly the images from the night before crowded into his head and he blushed furiously.  
Lavi ignored this and urged the teen out of bed. They had to go and see Komui. Lavi picked up Allen's cloths and handed them to him. Allen took them hurriedly and blitzed through the changing process. Lavi deemed the boy ready and held the door open for him. They both slipped out, ready to meet Komui.

Once again Allen and Lavi were stood in the office that was littered with paper, scrolls and books. The only difference was that Komui was actually awake and he was talking to a girl who looked around Allen's age. The girl was pretty, with black hair that shone slightly green and a comforting and genuine smile gracing her features.  
"This is Leenalee, my cute baby sister," Komui explained with barely contained glee in his voice, "I should warn you though," his voice suddenly harboured a darker tone, "she is off limits to all of the male race, and if I find her within the grasp of any male they will have me to contend with."  
Allen could feel himself shiver at the warning, but it was short lived when Lenalee aimed a hard kick at her older brothers head.  
Whilst Komui was holding his throbbing skull Lenalee smiled at the newcomer.  
"Welcome to the Black Order Allen. My brother has told me already who you are."  
"Oh, um, nice to meet you Lenalee." Allen felt himself smile at the girl. She seemed really nice.  
"I better leave you to talk to my idiot brother now. Il speak to you later." And with that she left the room, closing the door gently.  
Komui finished massaging his aching head and then put on a business man air. All seriousness now.  
"Yes, like Lenalee says, welcome to the Black Order." He gestured for the two boys to sit down on the couch.  
"I trust Lavi has shown you around somewhat?"  
"Yes he has been most helpful."  
"I'm glad to hear that. Anyhoo, because we did not know what day you would join us we didn't have a room ready for you last night," he looked at them both intently, "I hope you managed to sleep alright?"  
Allen could feel his cheeks burning. He turned to look at Lavi, only to see the older sporting a definite poker face which made Allen look at him incredulously.  
He looked back at Komui, nodding his head slightly.  
"Good. Well now, please follow me Allen, you need to meet someone very important to the order."  
"Are you taking him to see Hevlaska?" Lavi asked already knowing the answer.  
"Yes, all new members need to be checked out by her, to see whether they will be of much help to us."  
"Who is Hevlaska?" Allen asked generally, wanting any of them to answer.  
Lavi cleared his throat before he spoke, almost as if he was reciting, "Hevlaska is the oldest dragon to have ever existed, and she also has the gift of foresight. Basically she may or may not dish out a prophecy, whether it be of good tidings, or doom."  
"Doom." Allen looked at Lavi, looking slightly uncomfortable, "that sounds a bit, gloomy."  
"Yes, and then you have to take the test."  
'Test,' already. Allen felt sick to the stomach. "What sort of test?"  
"A test of power." Lavi shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Allen just felt nervous as they walked through the order. Komui brought them to some sort of elevator which he switched on and they went down into a seemingly black abyss.  
They where now in a dark room and Allen could not see much accept more black. He turned around when he felt a rather large presence before him. He looked and saw the biggest dragon he had ever seen in his life. It was transparent with a blunt nose that was almost human like and possessed no visible eyes. The thing reached out and grasped Allen who started to squirm via instinct.  
"Do not be afraid," said a calm woman's voice. Allen could feel the gentle aura wash over him and he stopped squirming around.  
"Do not worry, I am simply going to explore." The large being allowed many tendrils that resembled little human arms to touch Allen's body. He felt them probing and sifting through his memories, exposing him, learning about what he was, what he is and what he will be. After a short time the being placed him back down on the elevator next to Lavi.  
"The ice dragon that will be the future of our kind. More than just ice he will be the the light that will banish the dark. Many will seek him for help, many will wish for Dominance over him, and some may wish for his demise. But the thing that all have in common is their desire for him."  
Allen could feel chills running down his spine which was nothing to do with any sort of cold.  
His future sounded very rocky and he did not understand who could want him dead when he hadn't even met that many people. Lavi placed his hand reassuringly on his quivering shoulder. Allen looked at him with a slight but fake smile that just made the boy look suddenly fragile.  
"Don't worry," said Lavi in a whisper, "nothing will happen to you. I will look after you."


	4. Antics in the snow

woohoo the next chapter. This took me a little longer than I was aiming for, but here it is all the same.

There was snow. Tiny snow flakes that poured down from an anonymous place. There where no clouds, no wind, and no air. There was only the dainty little snowflakes that fluttered down due to gravity forcing them to fall downwards.

Behind the tiny flurry of minuscule snowflakes a silver eye flecked with starlight gazed at them. The eye blinked a few times allowing long silken eyelashes of pure white to shimmer behind a reflective glass.

Allen was staring into a glass sphere that hovered a few inches above the desk in his new room. The sphere was of similar size to his head and corresponded to the weather outside. When Allen allowed his gaze to wonder to the window he would see that it was snowing gently. The flakes looked like soft balls of cotton that fell to a ground covered in pure white fluff, comforting and pleasantly cool; just how the young ice dragon liked it.

Deciding that the room was somewhat warm Allen moved towards the window, throwing the glass open with glee as he relished the sub zero temperature to filter in. Allen stood on his tip toes to stare out further. All he could see was the white of winter, stretching into a forest that surrounded he a Black Order. The forest was tall, with knotted and old trees that kept the place well hidden; a secret from the rest if the world.

Allen suddenly had the urge to frolic amongst the snow with his bountiful energy, so without a hitch he jumped out of the window on lithe feet and landed elegantly amongst the snow. His playful streak was driving him to fall amongst the snow on his back and begin to paw and roll amongst the snow. The shirt he was wearing was now soaking wet and it clung to his skin. To a normal person they would have been chilled to the marrow, but to Allen he felt heavenly.

He lay on his back after a bout of energy wracked his body and simply stared at the grey morning sky. The clouds blanketed the world with their grey solemness, keeping the cold world under wraps from the sun that would otherwise melt the white world. The flecks of snow continued to disperse from the sky and fell to earth in heir millions.

Allen often wondered how amazing it was that each snowflake contained their own unique pattern. Each slightly different from the other; so like all the creatures if the world. There where many that Allen had yet to see. Meeting the people at the order was only the tip of the ice berg.

Allen began to bat each snowflake with paws that had just morphed into their dragon form. The flakes where getting larger and the snow flurries where beginning to blow in with renewed force. As Allen sat there watching the snow fall from the heavens he noticed that there where sounds coming from the vicinity of the forest.

They appeared to be a mixture of swiping and whistling sounds the at resembled the wind blowing through the mountain recesses. The more Allen heard the re noises he managed to pick out. Now he could hear thuds and the shift if tree branches that seemed to rip from their sockets.

The curiosity in Allen had awakened, and it forced him to stand and walk on tentative legs towards the thicket of trees. He had to walk amongst particularly knotted and thick roots that seemed to wind into the ground as if each tree was a ball of dishevelled yarn. Allen stepped over gracefully, the snow only seeming to aid his track through the woods.

Allen continued to listen. The sounds where nearer than before, but they where frantic and kept on moving all around him. Whatever it was was continuously moving, not stopping for an instant.

Allen felt his feet slip into the fresh virgin snow as he continued through the woods. The trees where devoid of colour and life, the leaves not returning up until spring. There were no birds singing in the underbrush or the amongst the branches. There was something about the tree branches that reminded the silver haired boy of something. They where black and tapered into points that looked razor sharp. They where like demon claws, wicked and ready to snatch unsuspecting creatures from the air and amongst its boughs.

Allen had now reached a deep point in the woods, and he stopped to regain his bearings. He knew he was lost, and he only hoped he could find his way back without having to fly out in his dragon form. He was looking about, peering in between the trees when he noticed a movement in his peripheral vision. It streaked past Allen, making the boy turn his head quickly, trying to see what it was.

Allen looked behind where he was stood, watching with his heart pumping blood ferociously through his veins. It was then that he felt some bitingly cold and metal against his throat. Allen shifted his body around feeling the metal nick his neck, his warm blood seep gout from the tiny wound. His lunar eyes met steely cobalt; eyes that seemed to leer at the boy, unnerving him with their stoic gaze.

"What are you looking for Beansprout?" He kept his blade up against Allen's neck. Allen could feel his forehead begin to sweat, despite the frigid air.

"I was... curious." Allen gulped, swallowing a lump in his throat. The cold man had trespassed into his personal zone, pressuring the young boy with his managing aura.

The man narrowed his eyes at the silver dragon, contemplating what he could do with him. "Curious? Hah, more like meaning to trespass in my training grounds."

"I heard a sound and I followed it. If I had known it was you I would not have come." Allen grasped the blade with his dragon talons, shifting the cruel blade from against his neck.

"You asking for a death wish, dragon?"

"I dunno, am I?" Allen stared daggers right back into those dark eyes, urging the man to back off.

The Japanese lowered his blade with a reluctant look painting his features. It was as if he wanted nothing more than to decapitate the boy with a strong swipe of his katana and see crimson blood stain the pure snow in a filthy cold hearted manner. That was then they heard the crunching of footsteps in the thick snow. Both of the youngsters turned their heads slowly to gaze at a blaze of red amongst the white and black. It was Lavi and his face didn't register them for a moment, but then he put on some sort of twisted grin.

"Whatcha doing to Allen, Yuu?"

"About to kill the annoying reptile. But now it looks like it will be a double murder," he lifted his katana in Lavi's direction, daring the red head to come closer. Allen made a coughing noise, indicating to the furious Japanese that he was still within close proximity of the white haired teen. The long haired teen simply 'ched' and then sheathed his katana. He walked past Lavi leaving his footsteps behind in the snow. He did not glance back. He was silent on his walk out of the woods.

Allen stepped over to stand next to Lavi as they watched the surly young man walk away into the bright light of day. Allen could feel his breath being withheld during the encounter, never experiencing someone who could make him hold his breathe for so long; except maybe Cross when he had a debt needing repayment.

"Wow, remind me never to look for that guy again." Allen breathed out deeply, the tension lifting off from his nervous shoulders.

"That's Yuu Kanda for you, never that charming but Hella guy to piss off. Doesn't take much to piss him off though, which makes it fun to prank him."

Allen placed his hand on Lavi's shoulder, "you are very brave." They stared into each other eyes for a moment before they burst into laughter. Lavi had to double over as he took shuddering breathes, trying to regain his composure. Allen took a deep breath after his bout of giggles and fell to the ground, letting the comforting soft snow calm his body.

"Anyway," Lavi picked the guy up just before Allen was about to start rolling around in the snow, his ice dragon tendencies beginning to come into play, "I came here to tell you that you are gonna do the test very soon."

Allen stopped and felt the blood drain from his face at the notion of a test. The cold and snow could do nothing to ease his nerves as Lavi led him back through the woods.

They where currently stood at the top of the tower. Out of all the places there could have been a test Allen had to wonder why they chose the top of the actual headquarters itself.

The tower itself was situated on higher top of a type of cliff that had sheer sides that dropped to a fathomless countryside that was about a mile down. When the day was clear there where a few towns within sight. Past the towns there was sea that was connected to a river that flowed along the base of the cliff that the tower was situated on. The tower was ridiculously high too and seemed to sway slightly, but Allen hoped that it was his imagination. There was still snow falling and it came in a little fiercer due to the stronger winds atop the tower.

Allen was in the centre of the open room, stood next to Komui who was organising what was about to happen. There where crowds of people there, surrounding the nervous teen and the excited chief. Many where wearing white lab coats and others where wearing long outdoor coats that obscured most of their bodies. Others where wearing whatever the hell they wanted.

Allen scanned the crowds with his nervous silver orbs, looking for Lavi. He saw the red head waving at him, with Lenalee stood next to him also waving. Allen felt elated at the he sight of them. He smiled but felt too nervous to wave.

"Now Allen," Komui said to Allen after he got the crowd to quieten down after gesturing to them for a while, "this is a simple test that will measure your strength, to see if you will suit being with us here. Now Hevlaska has a direct link to your energy source after she evaluated you. She will calculate a percentage from the power you emit, and that will end the test once she has done just that." Komui smiled as if this was the easiest thing in the world. Allen just felt sick, thinking the man had nothing to worry about.

"Ok," Allen stole his courage after swallowing a lump in his throat. "What do I have to do?"

"Spar against someone." Don't worry, you don't have to actually defeat this person, but I would advise mostly defense. This person persons offence can push his opponent to the extreme."

'Great,' Allen thought.

Komui gestured for someone to come closer with a flick of his wrist. Allen felt his eyes widen at the site of who he was expected to fight. It was the surly, long haired Japanese man that held a katana to his throat only half an hour ago.

'Great, great, great,' Allen felt like murdering someone now. It would be his only chance before he was murdered himself.

"Fight nicely boys," and with that Komui ran off to join the awaiting crowd, taking his spot next to his sister.

"Any last words," kanda said to the white haired teen.

"Bring it," was all Allen said.

Kanda began to shift his form. His neck grew longer and his body became long and lithe. His tail was as long as his neck and torso combined and tapered to a feathery tuft at the end that shone dark blue in the afternoon sun. His hair blew along behind from his head and neck which also shimmered an iridescent blue that was stunning to look at. His eyes held a regal looking majesty that did not fade with the menacing glance he shot at the ice dragon. Kanda had no wings but is dark blue scales looked as light as feathers.

Kanda rose up on his two hind legs, waiting for Allen to also shift into his own form. Allen allowed his body to shift, feeling a cool wave overcome him as his skin became completely covered in lustrous, pearly white hair. His head of hair became his mane and his thick tail grew from his Luther body. His armoured led scales grew out. His talons popped into place on the ends of his paws. And finally his feathered wings sprouted, fanning out in all their majesty as kanda looked on with an un fathomable expression. Allen was certainly an odd looking, but beautiful dragon to behold, just like all dragons.

They awaited each other, sussing the other out without lowering their reptilian gazes. And then all of a sudden, kanda attacked.


End file.
